


Class Photos

by savingpeoplehuntingthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Why Cas wears his tie back to front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpeoplehuntingthings/pseuds/savingpeoplehuntingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Dean's class have their annual photos and Cas is wearing something that makes Dean fall for him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Photos

Dean looked at the empty seat next to him and sighed heavily. Where was Cas? He checked his phone again but there were still no new messages. The rest of the class were laughing, talking, shouting... And Dean felt distant from them without him in the next seat.

Then the door banged open and Cas stumbled into the classroom. His cheeks were flushed and his disheveled hair hung over his eyes. Dean's heart did a funny flip in his chest. It took him a second to realise what was different about Cas today. It wasn't the bed hair, the trenchcoat collar folded upwards, the untucked shirt or the bag; spilling open with books and falling off his shoulder... 

No... Those, Dean saw everytime Cas was late, which wasn't often, it had to be said. No, today Cas was wearing a bright blue tie. Dean's eyes fixated on his heaving chest, watching the tie slowly rise and fall as Cas walked to the back and sat down, dropping his bag on the floor with a thud.

"Hey," Dean smiled, his gaze breaking from Cas's chest and moving up to his eyes, which seemed even more blue next to the tie.

"Hey," Cas echoed.

Dean's hand moved slowly towards the tie and fingered the silky material, his heart warming when he noticed Cas had put it on the wrong way round; the lining visible. Cas seemed to noticed too, because he moved his hands to his neck to rectify it. Quickly, Dean grabbed Cas's hands and stopped him, rubbing his thumbs in circles over the knuckles as he said:

"Stop. I like it that way."

"It looks stupid. People might laugh."

With a slight bitterness in his voice, he replied, "People laugh anyway, Cas." 

Then, seeing the hurt, which could so easily turn to stinging tears in his boyfriend's eyes, he added: "But they're the stupid ones Cas, not us. Don't let them bother you." Cas nodded quietly.

"So why the tie though? Got a hot date lined up?" He teased, breaking the silence that had come between them.

"Dean, I would never cheat o-"

"'I know Cas, I was kiddin'"

"Oh."

"So...?"

"It's class photos today." 

"Shit," Dean muttered, licking his fingers to smooth down his wild hair. His appearance was suddenly acutely aware to him. He was wearing his hunting jeans, ripped at the bottoms and faded by hydrogen peroxide to get rid of the stains made by blood and monster guts. His sludgy coloured tee shirt was old and his grey linen shirt had been washed so many times that the fabric had worn thin. On top of that, his jawline was rough with blond stubble he'd forgotten to shave off and his boots were caked in mud from some shooting practice with his brother in the forest nearby. 

Why, just once, couldn't he remember class photo day? This had been the best year of his life: They'd based themselves at Bobby's so that he and Sam could be in a more stable household. They'd been going to the same school for a year and a half. This year he'd met Cas and they'd started going out, and despite some of the snickering in the corridors when they were together, it was the happiest Dean had ever been. So he couldn't he look presentable just for one year? 

There was always the constant reminder in the back of his head that sooner or later they would have to pack up and leave - their family always did. The Winchesters were never big fans of photos; they just got crumpled. The few they had were of their mother, a couple as a family before her death, and one of Bobby holding a two year old, curly-haired Sam under his right arm and a squirming Dean, aged six, under his left. A photo of his and Cas at Christmas had recently joined Dean's collection, and he would like to add one more. And he would have liked to look good in it, preferably as good as Cas did in his tight white shirt and tie.

Cas pulled at the said tie in discomfort, groaning a little. "My parents made me wear it."

"You don't like it?"

"I hate it! But they'll ask to see the photo so I have to wear it. It's stup-"

Dean silenced him with a kiss on his nose, forgetting his own worries at the same time. "I love it."

Cas blushed. Dean could see he was glad they sat right at the back as he wasn't yet used to Dean's public displays of affection, something which Dean found adorable.

"So why were you late?"

Cas's brow furrowed. "I'm not! The bell hasn't gone yet!" 

"So then why were you almost late?" Dean asked again, his lips curving into a smile.

"I overslept. I was awake until late last night."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I was thinking about you," Cas explained quietly, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Now it was Dean's turn to blush. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Cas's fingers snaked around Dean's. 

"You look good today," Dean whispered, squeezing Cas's hand.

"Thank you."

"In fact, you look more than good," he grinned.

"Do you really like the tie Dean?"

"Of course," he replied sincerely. He made sure no-one was looking, then quickly kissed Cas on his chapped lips.

Cas smiled. "If I get this everyday then I guess I'll be wearing it more often then."

"That was my intention," Dean laughed, squeezing Cas's hand once more as they sat together at the back of the classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive.


End file.
